bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 245
is the two hundred forty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Endeavor notices that there is something unusual about Hawks's expression while he is offering him Destro's autobiography. Hawks gives him the book asking him to make sure he reads it well. Seeing how Japan's No. 2 hero recommends the book, Izuku expresses his desire to read it too, thinking he could discover the secret of his speed. Upon hearing him, Hawks gives him, Shoto and Katsuki extra copies that he carried with him. Izuku comments that it’s like he is spreading a gospel, to which Hawks replies that it is a fairly accurate comparison since he had already recommended the book to friends, colleagues and other Heroes. Before leaving, Hawks suggests to Endeavor that he should at least glance over the sections he marked, saying that's his second recommendation in so many words. Izuku and Shoto are impressed despite being only 22, Hawks has a very different perspective than them. To Katsuki, however, Hawks ticks him off. Once Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki enter the headquarters of Endeavor Hero Agency, they meet several of Endeavor's Sidekicks, who give them a hot welcome. One of the sidekicks, Burnin, starts talking about the amount of work the old sidekick face and tells the students that they are going to work very soon, and then tells Shoto to not think that he will get any special treatment just because he is Endeavor’s son. Izuku notices that the place is busy, and one of the sidekicks explains that's because they handle over 100 requests every day. Katsuki wants to start now, but the sidekick tells that they have to wait for Endeavor's orders. In his office, Endeavor takes a look at the book while he thinks about his encounter with Hawks. He knows that Hawks usually has an easy-going and relaxed personality as if he did not take anything seriously, but when he gave him the book, Hawks presented an extremely serious face, something very unusual for him. Knowing there is something strange, he decides to read the highlighted sections, and soon deduces that when Hawks told him that "was his second recommendation in so many words", it was actually a cryptic advise to read the second words of each in each marked section. He finds out that the words are connected, forming a warning message. Meanwhile, Hawks flies back to the base of the Paranormal Liberation Front, thinking if Endeavor has managed to get his message. Hawks laments that he has to do things so convoluted to warn Endeavor about the menace that the PLF represents and their plans, but he has no other choice because there are numerous heroes allied with the criminal organization, and his wings are full of Skeptic's spying devices. Once at the base, Hawks reunites with the lieutenants of the PLF in the meeting room to report. Hawks informs them that he has been spreading the ideology of liberation. He also tells them that the commission still believes that the League of Villains consists of just few members in hiding, and they still haven't noticed the Liberation Army. Similarly, they are still investigating what happened in Deika City, but army soldiers are doing a good job hiding the truth. Finally, he informs that the training of the next generation has begun. In saying this, Skeptic points to the three trainees who are with Endeavor, and shows on the screens of his companions the footage of the fight against Starservant that captured by his gadgets on Hawks' wings. The former members of the League are surprised to see that one of the trainees is Izuku. On the other hand, seeing the performance of him and Katsuki, Dabi thinks they have not improved much, to which Hawks points out that they are still students. Re-Destro congratulates Hawks for his work and orders him to leave, to which Hawks obeys without questioning, but without the rest noticing, he leaves one of his feathers behind allowing him to listen to the conversations of the lieutenants. What he hears is that Tomura Shigaraki will obtain a new power, and once he does, which will be within four months, the PLF will be ready to attack and destroy everything. Quick References Chapter Notes * Endeavor's Sidekicks: The Flaming Sidekickers, are introduced. * Hawks has been using his feathers to eavesdrop on the Paranormal Liberation Front's secret plans. * Gigantomachia is seen sporting new armor. * Through the book Hawks gave him, Endeavor sees a hidden message that tells him of the Paranormal Liberation Front. **In four months, Tomura plans a destructive event that will destroy society. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 245 pl:Rozdział 245